Part of your World
by Sainz de Rouse
Summary: Das Ministerium sitzt der Familie Malfoy im Nacken. Der Krieg war vorbei und Draco verbrachte viel Zeit am Meer um nachzudenken. Eines Tages fiel er aus versehen hinein, und wurde von jemanden gerettet, den er nur aus dem Vertrauensschülerbad kannte.
1. Chapter 1

_**Part of your World**_

_**Title: **__Part of your World_

_**Autor: **__Sainz de Rouse_

_**Beta: **__Rippenkitten/Taube_

_**Pairings: **__Draco & *****_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Rating: **__PG-13_

_**Warnungen: **__Öh … äh … ich wüsste nicht was. ^^_

_**Inhalt: **__Das Ministerium sitzt der Familie Malfoy auf den Nacken. Der Krieg war vorbei und Draco verbrachte viel Zeit am Meer um Nachzudenken. Eines Tages fiel er ausersehen hinein, und als er schon fast am ertrinken war, wurde er von jemandem gerettet, den er nur aus dem Vertrauensschülerbad kannte._

_**Zeit: **__Die Sommerferien nach dem Schulabschluss (1997)._

_**Wichtig: **__Nichts wichtig, alles egal. ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **__Alles Rowling, mir nichts._

_**A/N: **__Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit mal wieder nach vielen Jahren „Arielle, die Meerjungfrau" angeschaut. Und da kam mir die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction. Natürlich wird es anders sein als der Disneyfilm, aber es wäre schon möglich, dass es Parallelen gibt. ^^_

_**Kapitel 1**_

_Die Sonne schien heiß über das Land, die Wolken hatten sich verzogen und der Sommer hatte nun endlich auch das trübe, regnerische England erreicht. Die Sommerferien hatten gerade angefangen. Diese waren besonders erholsam, da der Krieg nun endlich vorbei war und Voldemort endlich den Tode gefunden hatte. Überall auf der Welt wurde es gefeiert, und selbst den Muggeln ist es aufgefallen, dass etwas geschehen war. Denn viele merkwürdige Gestalten in Umhängen liefen freudig durch die Straßen. Und immer wenn sich solcherlei trafen, begrüßten sie sich freudig, selbst wenn sie sich nicht kannten. „Er ist tot", sagten sie sich strahlend. Im ganzen Land war ein rießen Trubel, vor allem „Der Junge der Lebt" bekam es besonders von allen Seiten ab. _

_Doch in einer anderen Gegend, weit weg von London und anderen Städten stand ein Anwesen in dem es ruhiger zuging. Malfoy Manor war ein riesiges Anwesen, mit monströsem Garten, und einem hohen Zaun drum herum. Auch diese Familie war nun glücklicher, doch nun wieder ein Schatten über ihren Haus, weshalb ihnen nicht nach feiern zu mute war. Denn als ehemalige Todesser hatten sie nun das Ministerium am Hals. Den dreien standen noch Gerichtstermine bevor. Wovor sie sich sehr fürchteten, denn wenn sie pech hatten würden sie in Askaban landen. Auch wenn die Dementoren dort abgeschafft wurden, war es kein Vergnügen. Seit sie die Briefe vom Ministerium bekommen hatten wagten sie sich nicht mehr in die Welt hinaus. Sie wollten sich die genugtuenden Blicken nicht aussetzen._

_So hatten sie viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, was fast die gleiche Wirkung erziehlte wie die Gesellschaft eines Dementors. Um mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen suchte Lucius sämtliche schwarzmagischen Gegenstände zusammen und sperrte sie in den Keller. Entsorgen wollte er sie nicht, denn sollten sie einmal in ihr altes Schema verfallen, und andere wieder als Halbblüter oder Schlammblüter beschimpfen, konnten sie sich selbst bestrafen, in dem sie hier herunter gingen und sich den grausamen Erinnerungen aussetzten. Narzissa dagegen versuchte sich wieder mit ihrer großen Schwester Andromeda gut zu stellen und den restlichen muggelfreundlichen Verwandten. Sie wusste das es niemals zur richtigen Versöhnung kommen würde, doch ertrug sie die kalte Distanz nicht mehr. _

_Draco jedoch wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Ihm fiel nicht ein wie er sich aussühnen konnte, was ihn sehr unruhig werden ließ. Vorallem seit er den Gerichtstermin erhalten hatte. Er ging viel spazieren, denn in Gegensatz zu seinen Eltern hielt er es nicht aus im Haus zu bleiben. Früher war es sein, ihn beschützendes zu Hause. In dem er sich geborgen fühlte. Vor allem nach Todessertreffen. Doch nun, erschien es ihm wie ein großer goldener Käfig. Und hier gab es auch keine Maulende Myrte bei der er sich ausreden konnte. _

_Es war gerade früher Vormittag. Selbst zu diesen frühen Morgenstunden schien die Sonne schwül auf die Erde herab. Nu im Haus, das natürlich magisch verzaubert wurde, war die Temperatur immer angenehm. Doch in der Sonne begann man nur beim Stehen schon zu schwitzen. Zielstrebig lief er saus dem Garten hinaus, vorbei an dem weißen Lieblingspfau seines Vaters. In letzter Zeit verbrachte er seine Zeit am Meer, welches nicht weit entfernt war. Es wurde langsam zu seinen Lieblingsplatz. Denn dort war man allein, hatte seine Ruheund der Anblick des Horizonts gab ihm ein Gefühl von Freiheit. _

_Er lief vorsichtig den Hang hinunter, denn ab der Hälfte bestand er nur aus Felsen, die ins Wasser hineinragten. Barfuss setzte er sich auf seinen Liebsten Felsen. Dieser ragte aus dem Wasser und war dem Meer am nahesten. In Gedanken versunken ließ er seine Füße im Wasser baumeln, lehnte sich auf seine Arme zurück und ließ sich von der Sonne bräunen. Zu Anfang hatte er noch kräftige Sonnenbrände bekommen, denn er war sehr hellhäutig und in all den Jahren in Hogwarts war er nie oft oder lange draußen gewesen. Und meist hatte er dann auch den Schatten aufgesucht. Doch nun hatte er eine schöne Bräunung, was ein deutlicher Kontrast zu seinen blonden Haaren sind. _

_Als es nach einiger Zeit unerträglich heiß war, öffnete er sein Hemd und befeuchtete sich überall mit Wasser. Das war sehr erfrischend. Er hatte schon überlegt ein wenig im Meer zu schwimmen, doch hatte er sich noch nicht dazu aufgerappelt. Er war sehr unsicher, da er nie richtig schwimmen gelernt hatte. Denn seine Eltern hatten, als er noch klein war, immer Angst davor, er würde bei seinen Erkundungstouren im Meer schwimmen und durch die Strömung ertrinken müssen. Sie wussten, wenn er sich seiner Sache nicht sicher wäre, würde er es nicht tun. Nachdem er in Hogwarts eingeschult worden war wollten sie es nachholen, da er dann alt genug war, doch waren sie nie dazu gekommen. _

_Schwach jedoch erinnerte er sich im Meer gewesen zu sein. Unabsichtlich. Er hatte einmal an den Klippen gespielt, und dann, zumindest in seiner Erinnerung, war er plötzlich unter Wasser. Er wusste noch wie er damals versucht hatte nach Luft zu schnappen, doch seine Lungen wurden nur von salziges Meerwasser durchspült. Auch das Schwimmen hatte er versucht, doch die nasse Kleidung war schwer, und er hatte schnell an Kraft verloren. Dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum, doch ihm fiel noch ein, das da eine glitschige, nasse, kalte Hand gewesen war. Doch das war's schon. Als er aufwachte lag er auf den Felsen, auf dem er gerade saß, und war schon fast wieder trocken. Und seither war er dem Meer nicht mehr nahe gekommen. Bis zu diesem Sommer. _

_Sein Magen begann furchtbar an zu knurren. Es tat schon wen, er sollte wieder nach Hause gehen. Als er aufstehen wollte drehte sich der Wind und blies kräftig das Meer auf. Eine starke Welle traf Draco, zog ihn die Füße weg, was ihn schmerzlich auf den Felsen fallen ließ, und riss ihn in sich hinein. Draco versuchte hinauf zu paddeln, doch er war nicht stark genug. Die Strömung zog ihn weiter hinunter. Er suchte nach seinem Zauberstab, doch er war nicht mehr da. Den hatte er beim Sturz wohl verloren. Panik ergriff ihn, er würde ertrinken. Plötzlich packte ihn jemand und zog ihn nach oben. An der Oberfläche schnappte er einmal tief nach Luft und dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum._

_Fortsetzung folgt … _


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Das gewallte Meer war wild in seiner stürmischen Intensität. Wolken zogen über ihm herüber, der Himmel verdunkelte sich und es überkam einem eine Weltuntergangsstimmung. Erbarmungslos schlugen die Wellen gegen die Klippen und Küsten des Landes. Es war eine geballte Macht, nur bestehend aus salzigem Meerwasser. Schon viele waren schon durch ihre Dummheit in ihr ertrunken. Immer mehr nahm das Meer an Kraft zu und schien das Land zu einem Duell herausfordern zu wollen. Jedoch hielt es trotzig stand.

Unter dem tiefblauen tosenden Meer jedoch, war alles still und ruhig. Die Algen wiegten sich sanft, die Korallenriffe blühten in den verschiedensten Farben auf und tausende kleine leuchtende Fische tummelten sich in ihnen. Nicht weit von ihnen, versteckt in einer kleinen Höhle aus Stein, hielt sich eine Krake auf. Geduldig wartete er darauf das eines der Fischchen sich ihm nährte, was eine leckere Mahlzeit für ihn darstellen würde, doch waren sie gewitzt und nicht so dumm in die offene Falle zu schwimmen. Jedoch verloren so einige junge, naive Fische dadurch ihr Leben. Es gab so viel Wunderbares unter dem Meer zu entdecken. Die Clownfische, die Anemonen, Seesterne, Seeschnecken, Krebse, Krabben, Seeigel, Stachelfische, Hechte und vieles mehr. Es gab kleine Fische, große Fische, dünne Fische, dicke Fische, breite Fische, schmale Fische, ja sogar Fische die sich bei Gefahr aufpumpten. Es war ein einziges Farbenspiel, und ein jeder konnte sich nie an ihnen satt sehen.

Doch zum Erstaunen aller Meeresbewohner gab es eine Person in ihrer Mitte, die die Welt oben, über der Oberfläche, die Welt der von jedem Meereswesen verabscheuten Menschen, mehr bewunderte und ersehnte als ihre eigene.

Diese Person war ein junges Mädchen. Natürlich kein normales Mädchen, sonst hätte sie schon längst ertrinken müssen. Nein, es war eine junge Meerjungfrau. Von einem Mädchen konnte jedoch auch nicht die Rede sein, denn in zwei Jahren würde sie ihre Volljährigkeit erreichen. Doch für ihren Vater war sie noch immer das kleine verspielte Mädchen mit den Zöpfen, denn sie war die Jüngste unter all ihren Geschwistern und auch sein Liebstes. Es gefiel ihm nicht, zu sehen, wie schnell sie wuchs und zur Frau heranreifte.

Zusammen mit ihrem fahlgrauen, gehörnten Hausgrindeloh, einem Wasserdämon, der Zauberer und Muggel gleichermaßen angriff und sich nur von Meermenschen zähmen ließ, schwamm sie in der nähe der Küste und suchte nach wertvollen Gegenständen. Nicht die Dinge, die für Meermenschen wertvoll waren, wie Perlen einer Muschel, die Zähne eines Haies, verwaiste Muscheln in den verschiedensten Farben und Formen, einen Garten voller gepflegtem Tang, und auch alles andere was das Meer ihnen bot.

Die mutigsten unter den vielen Meeresbewohnern, beschützten ihr zu Hause vor den Menschen, in dem die Sirenen die Seefahrer mit ihrem schönen Singsang anlockten, wodurch die Meermänner das unkontrollierte Schiff gegen Klippen zerschellen ließen. Dazu brauchten sie nur die Hilfe von stärkeren und größeren Wesen, wie die Hippocampus'. Diese waren Meereslebewesen mit dem Vorderteil und Kopf eines Pferdes und den Hinterteil und den Schwanz eines Riesenfisches. Am liebsten nahmen sie die Hilfe von den prächtigen Rotschimmer-Exemplaren, da diese stärker und robuster waren als die anderen ihrer Art.

Der ganze Vorgang verlief unter Wasser, so dass die Menschen nicht erkennen konnten, dass sie, so wie sie es nannten, Fabelwesen, oder eher Hirngespinsten in den Tod getrieben wurden. Da mussten sie sehr vorsichtig sein, denn wenn nur ein Mensch begann an sie zu glauben und mit vielen anderen mit diesen großen metallenen Dingern auf dem Meeresgrund nach ihnen zu suchen, würden sie nie mehr in Frieden leben können. Denn dann würde man sie einem nach den anderen einfangen, und was die Menschen dann sonst noch für Ideen hatten, darüber wollte niemand nachdenken.

Den meisten Bewohnern des Meeres trieb schon das Wort „Mensch" einen kalten Schauer über die Flosse. Und wenn ein Mensch doch einmal einen Blick erhaschte, dann glaubte er nur eine riesige Kracke zu sehen. Denn durch den verschwommenen Blick unter Wasser und die rot schimmernden Schuppen der Hippocampus', konnten sie glücklicherweise nie mehr erkennen. Das war auch ein großer Vorteil gegenüber den Menschen, unter Wasser war ihr Blick getrübt und da sie nur sehr kurz unter der Oberfläche bleiben konnten, schwammen sie schnell wieder hinauf, oder, was noch besser war, sie ertranken. Auch halfen die Schraken im Kampf gegen die Fischernetze. Diese Fische zerrissen die Netze mit ihren Stachel bedeckten Körpern.

Glücklicherweise glaubten die Muggel heutzutage nicht mehr an ihnen, denn schon vor ein paar Jahrhunderten haben die Meermenschen aufgehört sich zu zeigen, denn die Menschen begannen immer aggressiver gegen sie vorzugehen. Sie versuchten an Schätze, von denen sie glaubten, sie befänden sich in der Obhut der Meermenschen, heranzukommen und stillten ihre perverse Lust an den jungen Meerfrauen, die sich am Strand die Haare kämmten und schnatterten. Es hieß auch, das manche Muggel versucht haben, nachzuweisen ob Meermenschen nicht nur durch Hilfe von Fischhäuten, die sie selbst zu Fischschwänzen genäht hatten und sich im salzigen Meerwasser anzogen, so die Fähigkeit erlangten unter Wasser zu atmen. Und um dies nachweisen zu können, die Schuppen der Meermenschen bei lebendigem Leibe von dem Schwanz mit Messern abschnitten, um die Gewissheit zu haben, das sich darunter Beine befanden. Auch beschuldigten sie die Meermenschen, wenn einmal der Fischfang sehr schlecht verlaufen war. Seither ist es eines jeden Meermenschen verboten an die Oberfläche zu schwimmen. Nur zum Geburtstag, an dem er volljährig werden würde durfte er hinauf, und bekam als Geschenk ein Schiff, das er versänken durfte, oder einen Menschen, der sich unglücklicherweise am Strand befand.

Die junge Meerjungfrau schwamm immer näher Richtung Strand, zwischen Algen, Felsbrocken vorbei, direkt zu den Korallenriffen. „Hallo meine Freunde", begrüßte sie die Korallenfische. „Du solltest nicht hier sein", rief ein weiblicher Clownfisch panisch aus. „Dort oben ist ein Mensch!", schrie ihr Gatte schon fast hysterisch. „Er treibt sich schon seit Tagen dort herum", erklärte der erste Fisch und beruhigte ihren Mann. „Tatsächlich?", fragte die junge Meerjungfrau ängstlich. Doch die Fische erkannten deutlich eine Spur Neugier in der Stimme. Doch dann wandte sie sich wieder ihren Fischen zu. „Was hat er denn?", fragte die junge Meerfrau verwirrt, da der, noch eben hysterische Fisch sich beruhigt hatte, aber noch immer nervös herum schwamm. Sie war sich sicher, dass es sich nicht um den Menschen handelte. „Ach er ist nur nervös, weil unsere Kinder bald aus den Eiern schlüpfen werden und er glaubt sie werden ihn nicht mögen." „Echt? Ich gratuliere euch. Wie viele werden es werden?" „Danke. Ich schätze so um die vierhundert. Gut im Durchschnitt", lächelte der weibliche Clownfisch.

Nicht allzu weit weg, zumindest für die schnelle Flosse eines Meermenschen, war in einer kunstvoll gestalteten Siedlung große Aufruhr. Denn gleich würde das Fest anfangen, in dem die kleine Meerjungfrau offiziell als vollwertige Meerfrau gefeiert werden würde. Dieses hatte sie durch drei Prüfungen erreicht. Eine davon bestand darin ein Grindeloh zu zähmen. Sie und ihre sechs Schwestern würden das Fest mit einer Darbietung eröffnen, in dem sie dem restlichen Volk gleichermaßen vorgestellt werden sollte, als die Tochter ihres Vaters.

„Sag, ist heute nicht dieses Fest von dem du uns erzählt hast?", fragte der Clownfischgatte. „Oh nein, beim Bart von Neptun", rief die junge Meerjungfrau aus. Sie hatte das Fest völlig vergessen, obgleich sie die Hauptrolle spielte. „Wenn ich mich beeile schaffe ich es vielleicht noch rechtzeitig. Bis bald. Komm Grendel", verabschiedete sich die junge Meerfrau, und schwamm mit ihrem Hausgrindeloh schnell in Richtung Sieglung.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein plätscherndes Geräusch, woraufhin alle ihre Fischfreunde schreiend in ihren Behausungen verschwanden. Sie drehte sich um und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Der Mensch, von dem ihre Freunde ihr erzählt hatten, ist unter Wasser gekommen. Anscheinend nicht ganz freiwillig, denn es sah so aus als könne er nicht gut schwimmen.

Er verlor einen kurzen Stock, versuchte ihn zu finden, doch war es schon fast ganz nach unten gesunken. Als es schien, dass er ertrinken würde, schwamm sie ohne groß nachzudenken zu ihm, packte ihn unter den Armen und zog ihn hinauf. Es war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben das sie durch ihre Kiemen, hinunter zu ihrer unbenutzten Lunge, Sauerstoff hineinzog. Es fühlte sich komisch an und es erschreckte sie, weswegen sie den Menschen mit den blonden Haaren so schnell wie möglich auf den Felsen, von dem er gefallen war, legte. Was jedoch nicht ganz einfach war, da er nicht gerade leicht war. Und da die Flosse nicht dazu gemacht war sich irgendwo abzustützen, erschwerte es die Sache noch mehr. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, blickte sie ihn kurz an und zitterte plötzlich am ganzen Leibe.

„Wenn Vater das erfährt bin ich Fischfutter", sagte sie. Und wieder erschrak sie. Denn ihre Stimme klang nicht wie sonst. Es war wie ein kreischendes Singen, wogegen sie unter Wasser die normale Menschensprache benutzen konnte. Als sie sich wieder ans Fest erinnerte, sprang sie wieder ins Wasser und machte sich mit Grendel auf den Weg zur Siedlung. Die verwunderten Blicke ihrer Freunde bekam sie nicht mit.

Nachdem alle Meermenschen im monströsen Saal des Palastes ihres Königs Platz genommen hatten, wurden auch gleich von einem großen Hummer mit einer Bewegung seiner Schere die Trompeter zum Spielen aufgefordert. Die trompetenartigen Muscheln wurden von großen Seepferden geblasen, von denen den Muggeln nur ihre kleinen Verwandten bekannt sind. Mit einer ankündigenden Melodie kam der Meereskönig in einer riesigen Muschel, gezogen von zwei der prächtigsten Hippocampus' im ganzen Reich, herein. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz, zogen sie ihn in einer großen Runde durch den Saal an die Deckenkoppel des Saales vorbei, an dessen Spitze er sein Zepter richtete und ein Feuerwerk herausschoss. Glühende Funken fielen herunter und die Zuschauer klatschten begeistert. Die restlichen glühenden Punkte bildeten an der Decke einen großen schönen Kronleuchter. Was den Saal um einiges erhellte. Der König der Meere wurde auf dem besten und höchsten Platz, mit samt der Muschel platziert, und die zwei roten Hippocampus' schwammen wie eine Leibwache, links und rechts neben ihm.

Mit einem aufmunternden Nicken zum Hummer, trieb er diesen dazu weiter zu machen. Dieser gab ein weiteres Zeichen, woraufhin schöne Musik erklang, und drei monströse Muscheln, stiegen herauf. Von diesen Exemplaren gab es nur sehr wenige, da die meisten Muscheln durch Mutter Natur daran gehindert wurden so groß zu wachsen und mit der Zeit an den Strand gespült wurden. Plötzlich öffneten sich die Muscheln nacheinander und aus ein jeder von ihnen schwammen zwei Meerjungfrauen heraus und begeisterten die Zuschauer mit ihren schönen Gesang. Nach und nach stellten sie sich gesanglich vor. Als noch eine weitere Muschel aus der Mitte aufstieg und sie sich öffnete, verstummen alle sechs Meerfrauen miteinander. Denn die Jüngste der sieben Geschwister saß nicht in dieser, wie es geplant war.

Erschrocken blickten die sechs Meerfrauen hinauf zu ihrem Vater. Auch der Hummer war schockiert über die Jüngste, denn sie war sonst immer eine stets verlässliche Meerjungfrau gewesen. Ängstlich zitternd blickte er herauf zu seinem König. Aus seinen Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. Er hatte diesen noch nie so wütend gesehen. Die grünlichen Wangen färbten sich rot, er blähte sie auf und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß ließ er seinen Zepter auf den Boden der Muschel aufprallen. Ein lautes Geräusch erklang und alle Beteiligten zuckten zusammen. Sie konnten schwören aus dem Zepter ein gefährliches Funkeln zu sehen. Dieser bestand aus einem langen, stabilen, reich verzierten Stock, der an dem oberen Ende eine sehr große Perle umschlang. Mit einer vor Wut entbrannten Stimme schrie er nach seiner jüngsten Tochter.

Fortsetzung folgt …


End file.
